roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
On The Spot
On The Spot is Rooster Teeth Productions' official weekly game show that pits two Rooster Teeth teams against each other and "on the spot" to earn points. The show is hosted by Jon Risinger who leads the games and also dictates whether an answer is deserving of points or not. New episodes are live-streamed every Thursday on the Rooster Teeth website and are released to the public a day after. Some special episodes are not streamed live, and are instead prerecorded and uploaded later. Season 2 concluded on April 16, 2015 with the series going on a hiatus for a possible pick up for a new season. Overview Two teams of two from Rooster Teeth compete against each other in three different comedic games that test the competitors on their improv abilities. The winning team earns the "Golden Gus" (a golden statue of Gus Sorola) and a spot for the following week to continue their reign as champions. The current team listings can be found under Team Names. Games *'Giving Headlines' **Worth 25 points **Players are given a news headline and each person must fill in the blanks with what they believe is the correct or funniest answer. *'Cunning Linguistics' **Worth 10 points **Players must give what they believe is the correct, or funniest, definition of a word or phrase from Urban Dictionary. **One team provides two answers and if they are both incorrect, the opposing team has a chance to answer with one definition. *'The Impromptu Pitch' **Worth 50 points **Teams must pitch a movie idea (to Jon) using the fan submitted responses as their basis for the film. Teams are given a celebrity, place, and movie genre (from Twitter) as well as a physical prop provided. They have 60 seconds to pitch their idea. *'Redemption Points' **The losing team is given a chance to earn points by completing a challenge selected by the host. *'Quick Thinking' **Worth 5 points for each "good" answer **Players are given a category and a letter, each person must give an answer starting with the letter provided. They have 60 seconds to earn as many points as they can. *'Twisted Tales' **Worth 50 points **Players are given a fairy tale story and must tell the story by including a new prompt given each turn. They have 90 seconds to tell the story. *'Sync About It' **Worth 50 points **Teams are asked a question and must answer the question one word at a time between each teammate. They have 60 seconds to answer the question. **The other team may interject one word when Jon rings a bell. *'The B-Team' **Worth 25 points **An image of an original character is given to each team. They have 60 seconds to make a backstory for the character provided. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 ;Notes *1 Blaine took a shot of Apple Cider Vinegar for the win. *2 Each partner of Blaine's switched to the other team during the show, causing a new team to be formed with each new teammate. Despite the others joining Team Fun 'n' Fancy Free (FnFF), only Gus and Aaron actively participated and moved on to the next episode, therefore the other members will count as a half victory and loss. Statistics Navigation Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Shows Category:Live Action Category:Series Category:Comedy Category:Episodes